Hot Summer
by D'mbik
Summary: 'A-astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir tentang respon tubuhnya ketika berdekatan dengan bocah Hyuuga tersebut. 'Ingat Sasuke, dia keponakannya Neji dan masih bocah. BOCAH'/ #14SHKE 2015/prompt: Kiss/ dedicated for Pororo90


A/n: Lagi. Sepertinya saya sudah sering menulis sebuah cerita dengan tema 'kiss' di dalamnya dan mungkin bagi kalian yang sudah pernah baca pasti agak bosan dengan diskripsi saya yang _un-so-well_ ini. Untuk kalian yang belum baca fic-fic saya tersebut, silahkan masuk ke profil saya dan cari fic berjudul: **Kiss Into The Darkness** dan **That taste like a** … . Ha ah! Sekalian untuk ajang promosi deh, wkwkwk… Don't forget to review, Okay!

 _ **So, let's start here!**_

* * *

 **..**

 **.**

 _[Why do we fall in love so easy, even when it's not right?―P!nk]_

 **.**

 **..**

"Panasnya…"

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian ala kadarnya―kolor bermotif kotak-kotak dan kaos kutang―menggerutu pelan. Tangan kirinya tak henti-hentinya menggoyangkan kipas yang terbuat dari jalinan bambu ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang stik es krim rasa anggur yang sudah digigit separuh.

Pemuda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Rambutnya berantakan. Warnanya hitam, serupa dengan kedua matanya. Ada sedikit rambut tipis di sekitar dagu dan kumisnya akibat sudah dua minggu ini belum dicukur. Kulitnya putih, namun agak memerah di bagian wajah. Maklum, sekarang musim panas dan pemuda berparas rupawan ini agak peka dengan yang namanya hawa panas. Umurnya dua puluh satu tahun lewat empat bulan. Sasuke adalah mahasiswa Teknik Elektro tingkat tiga di salah satu universitas ternama di Konoha. Saat ini ia lagi sendirian di rumahnya sambil ditemani es krim yang sudah meleleh.

Sekali lagi, dengan punggung tangan ia mengelap keringat yang terus saja mengucur deras. Sial, umpatnya. Kenapa musim panas tahun ini benar-benar panas?!

Sasuke menggigit potongan es krim tersebut hingga habis, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan sejuknya ubin kayu mengenai kulit punggungnya. Pemuda itu memandang langit-langit rumahnya dengan bosan, kepalanya sedikit diterjang rasa ngilu akibat terlalu terburu-buru menelan es krim.

"Hah," desahnya.

Sasuke tidak mempunyai rencana khusus untuk liburan musim panas kali ini. Sebenarnya hari ini seluruh teman seangkatannya membuat acara yaitu menginap di villa sambil menghabiskan liburan musim panas di pantai Suna selama tiga hari dua malam. Semua temannya ikut, kecuali dirinya. Sesungguhnya Sasuke ingin ikut, namun pemuda itu lebih memilih mendekam di dalam rumah dari pada harus berpanas-panasan di luar sana.

' _Tapi kalau kelamaan di rumah pasti bosan juga, ya? Apa aku ikut acara mereka saja, ya?'_

Sasuke membatin, namun langsung menggeleng keras dan membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Karena ia benci dengan panasnya udara di luar sana.

Sejak kecil Sasuke mamang kurang menyukai musim panas. Suhu yang meningkat tajam membuat keringat yang diproduksi tubuhnya keluar berkali lipat lebih banyak, menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya bau dan lengket. Apalagi kulitnya yang sensitif ini akan berubah kemerahan jika terlalu sering terkena terik matahari langsung. Hah, Sasuke ingin musim panas ini segera berakhir.

Masih dengan posisi terlentang, Sasuke perlahan memejamkan mata. Suara dentingan dari hiasan pintu dan nyanyian serangga di luar sana, ditambah semilir angin sepoi-sepoi, membuat rasa kantuknya datang menerjang. Sasuke bakalan tertidur pulas jika saja ia tidak mendengar ketukan yang berasal dari pintunya.

 _Tok. Tok. Tingtong. Tok. Tingtong. Toktoktok. Tin tin!_

Suara ketukan, bunyi bel dan klakson mobil saling sahut menyahut, membuat sang pemilik rumah sedikit kesal. Siapa sih tamu kurang ajar yang berani menggangu tidur siangnya?!

Sasuke berdiri, langkahnya lebar-lebar menuju pintu. Amarah memuncak, mukanya semakin memerah karena marah. Ia bersumpah bakalan menerjang siapa pun yang berada di balik pintu sana.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan penuh emosi.

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur siangku, hah?!" teriaknya.

Tak seorang pun yang menjawab. Sasuke menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sejauh mata memandang, ia tidak melihat satu orang pun. Aneh. Masa' ada hantu di siang bolong begini?

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng, kemudian hendak menutup pintu. Namun sebuah tarikan ringan dari ujung kolornya membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Diliriknya tersangka yang menyebabkan celana dalam bergambar tomat milik Sasuke sedikit terekspos.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan ala Yakuza.

Bukannya takut, sosok kecil di depannya menjawabnya dengan cengiran.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, Paman," ucap gadis itu ceria.

Seorang bocah kecil―dengan pipi tembab bak bakpao dan mata bulat besar―berdiri tepat di ambang pintu rumah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat sebuah boneka beruang putih namun sedikit kumal. Gadis bernama Hinata itu memakai terusan selutut berwarna putih gading dengan aksen bunga krisan di pinggiran roknya. Mungkin usianya sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, pikir Sasuke. Hinata berambut biru kehitaman, dipotong pendek dan memiliki sepasang mata berwarna putih keabuan―mirip seperti kilau bulan purnama.

Sasuke melihat gadis kecil itu agak lama, tatapannya terfokus pada satu gigi depan bocah kecil itu yang tanggal. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihatnya sama sekali tidak takut dengan pertanyaannya barusan―yang bisa dikatakan sedikit _horror_ tersebut. Biasanya anak-anak kampung sekitar sini tidak ada yang berani mendekati rumah Sasuke karena Sasuke terkenal galak.

"Aku boleh masuk ya, Paman? Di luar panas sekali," ujar gadis kecil itu polos sambil menenteng tas besar yang sedari tadi tergeletak di kaki kanannya. Gadis itu dengan susah payah mengangkat tas besar yang terlihat berat tersebut, berusaha masuk ke rumah Sasuke.

" _Stop_! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk, bocah?" Sasuke mengangkat tas yang dibawa Hinata.

Langkah Hinata terhenti.

"Kamu anak siapa? Asal darimana? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk ke rumahku?" Sasuke memberondong Hinata dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Um… ini." Hinata mengambil sesuatu di kantung bajunya dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Sasuke, "Sebenarnya yang mengetuk dan membunyikan bel tadi adalah paman Neji. Tapi ia keburu pergi dan belum sempat berbicara pada Paman."

Hinata menunduk, sudut-sudut bibirnya menurun, dan kedua matanya berlinang air mata. Hidungnya mulai berair. Sepasang pipi kenyal itu terpulas semburat merah. Sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menangis.

"He-hei… jangan menangis." Sasuke gelagapan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tetes demi tetes bulir air mata Hinata mulai jatuh. Sasuke takut Hinata bakal berteriak kencang.

"Ba-baiklah. Kau boleh masuk." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Dengan terpaksa pemuda itu mengijinkan Hinata masuk. Ia tak mau _image_ -nya di lingkungan ini semakin buruk. Sudah cukup ia dijuluki yakuza oleh tetangganya. Hinata menyeret langkahnya takut-takut ke dalam rumah Sasuke.

Pintu ditutup Sasuke. Keduanya sudah berada di dalam.

"Akhirnya aku masuk juga~"

Hinata duduk di atas sofa, mengelap sisa-sisa air mata di sudut mata dan pipinya, kemudian nyengir ke arah Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke melongo. Rupanya ia baru saja ditipu oleh Hinata. Ck, dasar bocah licik!

"Ka-kau―!" Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Jadi semuanya tadi hanya pura-pura, ya?" Suara pemuda itu meninggi. Hinata sama sekali tak peduli, ia malah asyik melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya Paman baca dulu kertas yang dikasih paman Neji, deh," saran gadis itu.

Ragu-ragu Sasuke membuka lipatan kertas yang beberapa saat lalu diberikan Hinata, entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu membaca lamat-lamat tulisan tangan Neji, kemudian meremasnya sesaat kemudian.

.

' _Sasuke, tolong jaga keponakan tercintaku, ya? Aku tidak bisa menjaganya untuk tiga hari kedepan. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan acara kebersamaan angkatan kita._

 _Berhubung kau satu-satunya temanku yang tidak ikut, mohon kerja samanya ya… Sabtu pagi aku jemput Hinata. Aku berhutang budi padamu._

 _Love, Neji.'_

 _._

"Arrggghhh!"

Apa-apaan pesan menjijikan tersebut? Dan apa pula maksud Neji menulis kata 'love' di surat tersebut?!

Sasuke murka luar biasa. Dengan beringas ia merobek kertas pesan tersebut dan menginjaknya berkali-kali. Hinata menonton aksi Sasuke di atas sofa sambil terkikik kecil.

"Jadi… apa semuanya sudah cukup jelas, Paman?" tanya Hinata polos.

Napas Sasuke memburu, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan mematikan.

Hinata turun dari sofa, "Aku akan tinggal bersama Paman selama tiga hari kedepan. Mohon bantuannya, ya?" Hinata memberi senyum termanisnya kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

Sepertinya mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Sasuke harus merelakan Hinata tinggal bersamanya selama tiga hari.

Oh… betapa sialnya libur musim panasnya tahun ini, ratap Sasuke dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

. **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hot Summer by D'mbik**

 **| Positive!AU | T | Comedy/Drama plus sedikit bumbu Romance |** **Totally** **OOC |**

 **Pedo!Sasuke** ** & ****Loli!Hinata**

 **All standard warning applied**

 **An SasuHina Fanfiction**

 **Dedicated For #14SHKE (One and Forever SasuHina Kiss Event)**

.especially for **Pororo90** yang ultah account FFN-nya bareng saya.

.

* * *

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata ada di ruang tengah. Ruangnya cukup kecil dan hanya berisi meja kecil (tempat Sasuke biasa menaruh masakannya―sekaligus meja makannya), lemari, dan juga televisi tabung berukuran empat belas inchi.

Di seberangnya gadis itu menjawab, "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Umur?"

"Tujuh tahun. Kelas satu SD. Hehe.." Hinata lagi-lagi memamerkan cengiran polosnya.

Sasuke memicingkan mata tidak suka, "Berhenti tertawa seperti itu."

―Dan seketika itu juga Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Dimana kedua orang tuamu? Kenapa harus Neji yang menjagamu?" tanya Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hinata menunduk, memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan erat, "Orang tuaku sibuk bekerja, saat ini mereka ada di luar kota. Jadi selama kedua orang tuaku pergi, paman Neji lah yang menjagaku." Wajah gadis itu berubah muram. "―tapi aku cukup senang tinggal bersama paman Neji. Kemarin saja aku diajak paman Neji ke _Game Center_." Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah ceria, matanya berbinar-binar dan cengiran itu kembali muncul, membuat ompong Hinata terlihat jelas.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan sifat keponakannya Neji ini. Bagaimana bisa suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah?

Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua.

' _Kruyuuk'_

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari perut Hinata. "Sepertinya aku lapar, Paman. Apa kau punya makanan?" Tanpa malu Hinata bertanya.

Sasuke melihat jam di dinding dan menunjukkan pukul tiga belas lewat sepuluh menit. Rupanya sudah lewat jam makan siang, ya? Pantas saja bocah kecil itu lapar.

"Haaahh… Baiklah aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Sasuke beranjak dan menuju dapur. Hinata bagaikan anak ayam mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Kau mau masak apa, Paman? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu, Paman?"

Sasuke berbalik dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat Hinata tanpa sengaja menubruk paha Sasuke. Hinata menatap teman pamannya itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan paman. Itu membuatku terlihat tua, dan satu lagi. Aku. Bukan Pamanmu." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, "Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

Dengan senyum yang merekah Hinata menjawab, "Baik, Paman Sasuke!" Sepasang kaki kecilnya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke melotot tidak senang mendengar jawaban Hinata barusan. "Bukannya itu sama saja?"

"Tapi 'kan Paman Sasuke lebih tua dari aku? Tidak sopan memanggil orang yang lebih tua hanya dengan memanggil nama depannya saja, Paman." Hinata berkacak pinggang, sekarang malah Sasuke yang gantian diceramahi.

Sasuke membuka-tutup mulut, memutar bola mata, dan menepuk jidatnya. "Terserah kau saja, Hinata."

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur, sama sekali tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hinata, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Ah… sepertinya libur musim panasnya kali ini akan sangat menarik, batin Hinata senang.

.

.

.

"Kau duduk saja di sana, Bocah. Kalau disini hanya merepotkanku saja," ucap Sasuke ketus.

Hinata menggerutu pelan, padahal rencananya ia ingin membantu Sasuke memasak di dapur. Meski baru berusia tujuh tahun, Hinata lumayan mahir memasak. Tapi karena gadis itu tidak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin marah, mau tidak mau ia menyeret langkah kakinya kembali ke ruang tengah.

Sambil menunggu masakan matang, Hinata bermain bersama Kuma-tan, boneka beruang kesayangannya. Lima belas menit berselang, Hinata sudah bisa mencium aroma sedap yang berasal dari dalam dapur. Perutnya kembali bernyanyi.

Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke datang dengan sepanci penuh sup ayam. Pemuda itu meletakkannya di tengah meja. Diliriknya sekilas wajah Hinata yang kelaparan dan tersenyum dalam hati.

"Ayo, bantu aku mengambil mangkuk dan sendok."

Segera Hinata berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur. Dengan semangat, gadis kecil itu membantu Sasuke mengatur mangkuk dan sendok di atas meja. Mata kelabunya berkilat antusias saat Sasuke mengisi mangkuk tersebut dengan sup.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan semangkuk penuh sup ayam ke hadapan Hinata. Bocah cilik itu meneguk ludah, ia benar-benar tidak sabar mencicipi masakan Sasuke yang sepertinya terlihat lezat itu.

Setelah mangkuk Sasuke sudah terisi, barulah keduanya menepuk tangan dan mengucap ' _Ittadakimasu_ ' bersama-sama.

"Huah! Paman Sasuke…" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Sup buatanmu benar-benar enak."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawabnya singkat, namun jauh di dalam hati entah mengapa pujian yang diberikan gadis kecil itu benar-benar membuatnya senang.

Hinata menyeruput kuah dan menghabiskan seluruh isi mangkuk itu dengan cepat. Sasuke mengamati semua tingkah polah si gadis cilik dalam diam.

"Aku tambah lagi!" Hinata menyodorkan mangkuk kosong pada Sasuke dan nyengir dengan polosnya.

"Pfftt…" Sasuke menunduk dan megang perutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ah…hahaha…"―dan detik berikutnya Hinata melihat sekaligus mendengar untuk pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke tertawa lepas.

"Kau benar-benar bocah lucu, Hinata." Sasuke mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya, mengambil mangkuk Hinata dan mengisinya kembali sampai penuh.

Hinata menerima mangkuk pemberian Sasuke dengan wajah senang.

"Benar 'kah? Menurutku Paman lah yang lucu. Banyak-banyaklah tertawa. Aku suka lihat Paman Sasuke tertawa, terlihat lebih tampan."

Hinata mengucapkannya dengan ringan sambil menyantap sup ayam tanpa beban.

Senyum Sasuke lenyap seketika, tergantikan semburat merah yang perlahan naik dan menyebar ke seluruh wajah dan telinga Sasuke, "He-hei… cepat habiskan makananmu."

Tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke merasa malu dan dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak tanpa sebab yang jelas. Padahal Sasuke sudah sering mendengar pujian dari gadis-gadis di kampusnya.

"Baik," jawab Hinata, cepat-cepat ia menghabiskan semangkuk sup lezat tersebut.

.

.

Selesai makan, Hinata membantu Sasuke mencuci piring. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dari kegiatan mencuci piring. Namun kali ini Sasuke merasa sedikit berbeda. Mungkin karena tidak biasanya Sasuke ditemani. Pemuda itu sedikit melirik si bocah cilik yang sedang berkutat dengan spons di sampingnya. Hinata berdiri di atas sebuah kursi kayu. Dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, ia mencuci satu per satu perabotan kotor.

Melihat kerja keras Hinata, Sasuke berkata, "Kau terampil juga ya, Hinata." Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata demikian, padahal pemuda itu adalah tipe yang sangat susah mengeluarkan kalimat pujian.

"Hehehe… aku sudah biasa melakukan ini. Ayah dan ibu selalu pergi, jadi setiap aku selesai makan, aku yang langsung mencucinya sendiri." Hinata memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Sasuke, kemudian kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka tangan Sasuke bergerak sendiri, mengelus puncak kepala Hinata tanpa ia kehendaki. Sasuke sendiri terkejut dengan aksi yang barusan ia lakukan. Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Sasuke membuang muka, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menaruh piring-piring bersih ke rak piring. Tapi Hinata tahu jika kedua pipi Sasuke memerah malu.

.

.

Udara sudah tak sepanas beberapa jam lalu. Matahari condong ke arah barat, langit pun berubah kuning keemasan.

Dua orang manusia. Berbeda usia, duduk bersila di teras belakang rumah. Keduanya asyik melahap beberapa potongan semangka dan teh dingin―sambil menikmati pemandangan indah sore hari.

Hinata berdiri, melompat turun ke kebun rumah Sasuke. Tanpa alas kaki ia berjalan, kemudian berlari-lari kecil, sebentar-sebentar berjongkok sambil berusaha menangkap belalang hijau. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga liar yang tumbuh subur di sekitar halaman belakang rumah Sasuke. Hinata tidak tahu nama bunganya. Warnanya putih, kecil, dan tak berbau. Satu, dua, tiga. Tanpa Hinata sadari tangannya sudah penuh dengan bunga liar tersebut.

"Paman, lihat ini."

Hinata mengangkat bunga kecil itu tinggi-tinggi, berharap Sasuke melihatnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah buah merah tersebut.

Pemuda itu melihat bagaimana terusan yang dikenakan Hinata bergoyang-goyang, kulit putihnya yang mengilat akibat keringat tipis yang terbias matahari sore, dan semu tipis di pipinya yang tembam.

Sial, gemuruh di dada Sasuke terdengar lagi.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Samar, Sasuke dapat mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh sang bocah. Bau keringat dan bedak bayi yang berasal dari tubuh Hinata sungguh memabukkan bagi Sasuke.

"Ini buat paman." Kumpulan bunga tersebut diletakkan dipangkuan Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja tangan Hinata menyentuh bagian selatan milik Sasuke dan berhasil membuat jantungnya memompa cepat.

' _A-astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?!'_ batin Sasuke dalam hati. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir tentang respon tubuhnya ketika berdekatan dengan bocah Hyuuga tersebut.

' _Ingat Sasuke, dia keponakannya Neji dan masih bocah. BOCAH!'_

Sasuke menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat, menatap Hinata sebentar, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan nafsunya.

"Makasih." Susah payah Sasuke menjawabnya.

Sasuke menerima hadiah kecil itu. Bocah kecil itu kembali duduk di samping Sasuke, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, kemudian melantunkan sebuah lagu yang terdengar asing di telinga Sasuke. Gadis cilik itu tanpa sedikitpun curiga dengan paman-paman di sampingnya.

"Omong-omong…" ujar Hinata setelah selesai bernyanyi, "Nanti malam aku tidur dimana, ya? Terus aku juga belum mandi sore, Paman."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Sial! Kenapa ia sampai lupa hal penting seperti itu? Ujian sebenarnya akan segera dimulai, Sasuke.

.

.

Rumah Sasuke tidaklah seluas yang kalian kira. Pemuda itu hanya tinggal di sebuah petak sederhana. Rumah itu peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun terlihat tua, namun jangan salah rumah kediaman Uchiha ini sangatlah kuat. Buktinya saja setelah berkali-kali terkena gempa, rumah Sasuke tetap berdiri kokoh. Ada tiga kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi dan dapur. Tapi sayang sekali, saat ini hanya satu kamar tidur yang berfungsi. Sisanya dipakai untuk menaruh perabotan yang tidak dipakai dan barang-barang peninggalan kedua orangtuanya dulu.

Maka dari itu, mau tak mau Hinata hanya bisa tidur di kamar Sasuke. _Sial!_

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, tangan kanannya menjinjing tas yang berisi barang bawaan Hinata. "Malam ini kau akan tidur di sini, Hinata," ucapnya datar meski dalam hati berteriak frustasi.

Si gadis kecil masuk beberapa saat kemudian.

"Wuah!" seru Hinata takjub.

Sungguh rapi, itulah kesan pertama ketika Hinata masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Bahkan kerapihannya melebihi kamar paman Neji. Hinata duduk di ranjang Sasuke. Menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, membuat ranjang itu berderit. "Berarti kita akan tidur bersama, dong?" tanya Hinata, kali ini ia sudah merebahkan diri.

 _Nak tidakkah kau tahu, kau baru saja masuk ke sarang serigala._

 _Glek!_ Sasuke meneguk ludah. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya sungguh menggoda iman.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Asyik!" Hinata bersorak girang.

Sasuke diam saja, ia meletakkan tas Hinata di atas meja. Ia sungguh tak kuat lagi.

"Katanya mau mandi, cepat sana mandi."

"Oh, iya." Dengan cepat Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian, handuk, berikut dengan alat mandinya.

"Kamar mandinya yang dekat dapur itu, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa Paman mau mandi juga?" Sasuke mengerjapkan mata.

' _Mau mandi?'_

'― _mandi?'_

Tengiang-ngiang pertanyaan itu di kepala Sasuke.

' _Halusinasi. Itu hanya imajinasi, Sasuke. Kau hanya salah dengar saja. Tidak mungkin Hinata mengajakmu mandi bareng. Iya, kan?'_

"Ap-Apa?!"

"Biasanya aku dan paman Neji selalu mandi bersama. Kadang kami saling bergantian menggosok punggung." Hinata mengucapkannya dengan ringan, seolah-olah seperti memberitahu Sasuke tentang cuaca yang cerah.

"Ti-tidak usah. Kau mandi duluan saja, Hinata."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah lemari, sengaja memunggungi Hinata. Bahaya kalau Hinata sampai tahu jika 'dedeknya' hampir bangun.

"Um, baiklah kalau begitu aku mandi sendiri."

Hinata lekas keluar kamar tanpa beban. Sasuke mendesah beberapa detik kemudian.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Usap-usap. Berkali-kali ia mengelus dadanya yang sejak beberapa saat lalu berdetak anomali. Sasuke memegang wajahnya yang memerah. Pengaruh Hinata sungguh dasyat.

' _Tenang, Sasuke. Tenang. Mungkin ini karena udara musim panas. Ya, semua ini karena musim panas.'_

Sasuke menekankan dalam hati. Memantapkan diri, bahwa perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang itu karena hawa musim panas. Ya, pasti karena musim panas.

.

.

Aroma sabun mandi dan shampo buah tercium saat Hinata masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan piyama putih bermotif kelinci. Rambut pendeknya basah. Wajahnya terlihat segar.

"Aku sudah mandi, Paman."

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Sasuke cepat-cepat keluar kamar dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Hinata menggeleng-geleng, bingung dengan sifat Sasuke yang berubah-ubah; kadang baik dan kadang _ngeselin_ itu.

.

.

.

Sehabis mandi Sasuke tidak langsung ke kamar. Ia duduk di ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi tanpa sedikit pun fokus dengan acara lawakan yang tampil di layar kaca. Sekaleng bir dingin tergeletak di tengah meja.

Wajahnya merah padam, asap tipis muncul di ubun-ubunnya.

Ingatannya kembali ke peristiwa yang dialaminya sepuluh menit lalu saat di kamar mandi. Yang membuat acara mandinya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih lama dari ambang normal. Biasalah laki-laki, apalagi kalau bukan sibuk meng _'anu'_ kan ' _anu_ 'nya. _Duh_ , Sasuke malu pada diri sendiri.

"Paman."

Panggilan itu mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Rupanya sedang nonton _Walking Man_ , ya?"

Hinata lagi-lagi duduk di samping Sasuke.

"I-iya." Sasuke meneguk birnya dengan gugup.

"Aku juga suka nonton ini kalau di rumah."

Bocah kecil itu tertawa beberapa saat kemudian saat melihat tingkah lucu pemain _Walking Man_. Melihat tawa Hinata yang lepas, Sasuke pun ketularan. Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan malam itu dengan tertawa bersama, sampai-sampai lupa untuk makan malam.

.

.

Ujian terberat Sasuke akhirnya tiba.

Hinata tidur tepat di sebelahnya. Tanpa pertahanan, hanya memeluk boneka beruang dengan erat. Bergelung kecil mirip anak kucing.

Sementara itu jantung Sasuke berdetak jumpaitan. Panas-dingin, remang-remang, tubuh banjir keringat. Sasuke mereguk ludah. Berusaha memejamkan mata. Meski hitungan domba sudah mencapai angka dua ratus tujuh puluh enam, kantuk tak kunjung datang.

Semua itu karena makhluk mungil di sampingnya. Kulit putihnya, bibirnya yang ranum, dan aroma manis menguar dari tubuhnya. Apalagi sapuan nafas hangat yang menyentuh leher kanan Sasuke, semua itu membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Ugh," si gadis kecil bergumam. Entah apa yang ada di mimpinya.

Tubuh Sasuke semakin tegang saat tangan mungil itu bergelung manja, melingkari lengan Sasuke, sedikit pun tak menyadari tubuh Sasuke yang kejang-kejang tanpa sebab yang jelas. Gesekan kulit Hinata memberikan afeksi bertubi-tubi.

―Dan sepertinya untuk malam ini dan malam-malam kedepannya, Sasuke tidak akan tidur nyenyak seperti biasanya.

' _Oh, Kami-sama. Jangan bilang aku sudah berubah jadi om-om pedo?'_

.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya berada di meja ruang tengah untuk sarapan. Menu pagi ini cukup sederhana. Hanya nasi dan telur goreng, meski demikian Hinata tetap memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Jauh berbeda dengan pemuda dewasa di depan Hinata.

"Paman Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir saat mengetahui sang pemilik rumah tidak sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya.

Tentu saja Hinata khawatir, lihatlah wajah kusut Sasuke. Kantung mata, wajah pucat dan kusam karena kurang tidur membuat Sasuke mirip zombie.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata sebal, "Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur, Hinata," ujar Sasuke.

"A-apa? Kok bisa?"

"Pikirkan sendiri. Aku mandi dulu."

Sasuke berdiri, melangkah pergi. Nasi dan telur gorengnya masih utuh di atas meja. Sementara si gadis kecil masih terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Apa aku mendengkur, ya?"

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Udara masih sepanas kemarin. Tiga hari terasa secepat kedipan mata. Hinata sudah merasa nyaman tinggal di sini, Sasuke pun sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Hinata yang sedikit konyol dan ceria tersebut. Pemuda itu masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap senormal mungkin di depan Hinata. Meski terkadang ia uring-uringan tanpa alasan yang jelas dan memarahi Hinata walaupun bocah itu tidak berbuat kesalahan.

Yang jelas, tiga hari berlalu dengan lancar dan memberikan kesan mendalam pada keduanya.

Sabtu akhirnya tiba. Seorang pemuda dan bocah berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha, keduanya memandang senja sambil menanti datangnya jemputan dalam diam.

"Paman," Hinata akhirnya membuka percakapan.

Sasuke menoleh, pendar cahaya matahari sore menerpa wajah Hinata. Membuat sepasang mata Hinata berkilau keemasan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menginap dan merawatku selama ini," lanjut bocah kecil itu.

Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, giginya yang tanggal lagi-lagi terlihat. Pipi gembilnya memerah.

Sensasi geli kembali dirasakan di dada Sasuke. "Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan.

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Hinata yang lembut, tepat ketika sebuah mobil hitam mendekati kediaman Uchiha.

"Sepertinya paman Neji sudah datang." Ada sedikit nada kecewa di dalam sana.

"Hah," Hinata mendesah, mengangkat tasnya dengan lesu, "Aku pulang dulu ya, Paman. Nanti aku akan sering-sering mampir. Paman juga boleh 'kok main ke rumahku."

Mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan keduanya. Jendela mobil terbuka perlahan, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut panjang tersenyum senang. Sepertinya liburan di Suna berjalan lancar.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita pulang," seru Neji. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar seruan Neji yang terdengar menggelikan tersebut.

Hinata menoleh pada Neji, kemudian pada Sasuke berulang-ulang. Rupanya bocah kecil itu masing ingin bersama Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Hinata, Sasuke," ucap Neji.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan." Kembali Neji mengajak Hinata pulang.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Baik, Paman Neji," kata Hinata kemudian.

Hinata memandang Sasuke, "Sampai jumpa, Paman."

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Suara Hinata terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu merasa dadanya terasa sesak, dan benar-benar menyakitkan. Membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin gadis kecil itu pergi dari sisinya.

Hinata berjalan mendekati mobil, namun sesaat kemudian ia berhenti. Berbalik arah dan berlari ke tempat Sasuke berdiri. Sasuke sangat terkejut saat gadis kecil itu menerjangnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk pinggang pemuda itu erat.

Dada Sasuke menghangat melihat tingkah si gadis Hyuuga. Perlahan ia merendahkan tubuh, membuat tingginya sejajar dengan si bocah cilik. Sudut-sudut bibir sang pemuda tertarik ke atas, kemudian tangan kekarnya memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Kau boleh main ke rumahku kapan saja, Hinata."

"Benar 'kah?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Gadis itu senang bukan kepalang.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Paman Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum.

Kemudian 'cup'. Bibir basah Hinata tiba-tiba saja mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Sasuke.

"―!"

Mata hitam Sasuke membola, sementara Hinata tersenyum tanpa dosa.

 _Hot summer.. oh, hot hot summer~_

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengar alunan lagu entah dari mana.

Ternyata serangan Hinata tidak hanya itu. Kembali bibir Hinata mendekati wajah Sasuke. Saking takutnya Sasuke sampai memejamkan mata. Jantung berdentum memukul-mukul dadanya.

" _Suki desu_ ," bisik gadis kecil itu.

 _Hot summer.. oh, hot hot summer~_

Alunan lagu itu membelai telinga Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke mematung. Pipinya merona. Tatapannya tak bisa lepas pada entitas mungil di depannya. Gadis asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan memporak-porandakan kehidupannya. Gadis yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan panas yang melebihi udara di musim panas.

Sasuke memegang dadanya yang berpacu cepat. Wajah merah padam.

' _Oh, God. She stole my heart!"_

.

.

.

.

[Judul diambil dari salah satu lagu f(x)―S.M. Entertainment]

.

.

.

.

.end.

.

* * *

a/n: _Walking Man_ itu plesetan dari _Variety Show Running Man_

Fyuuuh… pertama kali saya buat fic SH dengan _gape_ usia yang begitu jauh dan ini karakter ficnya benar-benar diluar karakter semua. Apalagi Hinatanya super duper OOC ya? Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan sifat Sasuke maupun Hinata saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Kan sudah saya beritahu kalau fic ini **Totally OOC** haghaghag… #plak ngeles aja lu, Mbik!

Ini tetep temanya ciuman kan? Meski Cuma di pipi :3 Tapi jangan salah loh meski cuma di pipi sudah ampuh buat si pantat ayam itu klepek-klepek hheheeheh…

Duh, sebenarnya sih cerita ini mau dibuat MC dengan alur supeer lambat, tapi lagi malas nambah hutang. Dan mumpung lagi ada event sekalian aja dibuat dan eng ing eng Jadilah fic absurd ini..

Buat Pororo90 aka I'm newbie, this fic is special for you. Sebenarnya mau aku publish pas hari jadi kita, tapi ada aja masalah ini-itu. Gomen kalau ngasihnya telat sehari.

 _And for all reader, I hope you like this story and let me know what you think_ , Okay?

Salam bau,

D'mbik


End file.
